Please Forgive Me
by MelMat
Summary: Basically, Mello and Matt have a fight because of Mello's "my way or no way."  Matt seriously thinks he's had enough.


Disclaimer :Matt and Mello belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and I do not own the very few lyrics of Love's Requiem by HIM used.

* * *

><p>The silence was thick through out the apartment. Matt and Mello sat on opposite side of the room, neither one could look at the other. The room torn to shreds. There was nothing left untouched, games , computers, furniture, broken glass everywhere. They, themselves broken . The blood dripped from cuts and bruises formed. Was this it?<p>

Mello stood up, and Matt caught site of him. He quickly turned away and put his head back down. Mello would not see the blood and tears that streamed from Matt's emerald eyes. The ones now uncovered by the fact his goggles had been shattered by a punch to the face. Mello watched him for a few seconds, deep inside him he needed to hear Matt's voice. He needed to know the silence was not permanent. Mello turned and walked towards the bathroom. Matt's arm stretched out to him, but it was to late. Mello never saw the silent plea for him not leave.

Mello looked at himself in the mirror. The bruises now showing their deep purple and blue hues. How did it get to this? He asked himself. He heard Matt in the living room, turning back over the furniture, collecting his games and throwing away the broken pieces of their shattered life. Mello backed up against the wall, looking at himself.

"Matty, why do you stay?" He said with a low voice, as he slid down the wall. He would never cry in front of Matt. The two had this agreement long since Wammy's. Matt broke this promise only once. The night Mello left, he cried and begged him to stay. Mello walked out anyway.

Mello had always had a temper. He had to have things his way or no way at all. That gave the red-head no chance at all, but still he stayed. Matt loved him that much was known. The years of best friendship that turned into more after their reunion. Matt radiated with shear happiness when he found Mello again, yet, his blissful happiness was short lived.

Mello had become more violent and emotional in the years they were apart. There were some days Matt didn't know what to say to him. He just buried himself in his games or whatever it was Mello wanted done. Matt felt he had become more of a tool in Mello's constant fight to beat Near, then a lover.

It seemed like hours passed with no sound at all. Mello still sitting on the bathroom floor, and Matt doing whatever in the front room. Mello got up and quietly opened the door. The music from the laptop played it's tormenting play list. Mello found Matt standing by the window. He just stared at Matt, as the words sang out louder then cathedral bells.

"And now that we're free from the chains of our dear love. I'm lost, so lost.."

He couldn't live without Matt again. He just couldn't. If Matt decided to leave it would kill him. Matt looked over at him, his eyes brightly rimmed red. Mello started to walk over to him, but Matt put out his arm, telling him to stay his distance. Mello couldn't help it, his head dropped to look at the floor. He really didn't know what he was going to do if Matt didn't forgive him.

"The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there

And that hope will be our love's requiem

Take me into your arms and sing me your beautiful song.."

Mello finally didn't care anymore. He had to hold Matt, to let him know, to whisper I'm sorry in his ear. He walked across the room and took a hold of Matt from behind. He started spewing "I'm sorry." over and over again. Matt turned around in his arms , knowing he couldn't leave Mello, even if he wanted to. Mello looked into his eyes, they had a cold distance in them but Mello saw a flicker of light.

"Matt, please forgive me." he asked him in a pleaded voice. Matt just stared. It was like Matt was here but his light had faded. Mello choked on a sob, as he slid down Matt's body, and Mello, for the first time in his life, laid himself at someone's feet begging for forgiveness. Although, that someone was not just anyone, it was Matt. The only one who made his life worth a fuck.

Matt knew that he would never leave him. He kneeled to the ground, pulling Mello in his arms.

"I love you, Matty.."

Matt just held onto Mello tighter, afraid to let go of the moment.

"Hold me until we're one and sing me you're beautiful song…"


End file.
